


A match made in Hell

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Demon!Shane, M/M, Nephilim, Serial Killer!Ryan, Shane is a Nephilim, Sort Of, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: When Ryan is asked to come by Shane's apartment, Ryan is afraid Shane has figured out his secret. Turns out, it was much, much worse.





	A match made in Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoxRiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxRiver/gifts).



Sasquatch-RU busy?  
Boogara-No, what's up?

5 minutes later…

Sasquatch-I need ur demon-y knowledge. Come by my place asap

Ryan stared down at his phone, his brows scrunched together in confusion. Why would Shane need occult knowledge? Especially something he could just google?  
It was possible Shane researching for an episode of Supernatural but that was pretty unlikely. Maybe Ruined History? 

Sending back a quick reply that he would come after work, Ryan put his phone back down and continued to work. 

Not until he was packing up for the day, sliding his laptop into his bag that Ryan caught a glimpse of his knife. 

His stomach dropped in fear. There was no way Shane had figured it out- right? The police hadn't even found most of the bodies, not to mention he doubted that Shane had even seen any of the news reports on the handful of bodies they had found. Also, the bodies hadn't been linked to one killer, either. 

If he had, all they would have noticed were the dead were all scum bags- pedophiles, abusers, people like that. 

No, Shane didn't know he was technically a serial killer. 

Getting into his car, the young man wondered what he would even do in that situation. Turning the ignition, he began the short drive to Shane Madej's apartment.  
While he did have contingencies, including two cabins out in the middle of nowhere which were stocked with supplies- a la the Unabomber - he could always hid Shane there. 

There was no doubt in his mind that he would be unable to kill Shane. The tall idiot was his. His to hurt, his to claim, and his to protect. 

With all this in Ryan's mind, he was able to keep a mask over himself. A mask that said nothing was wrong- that Ryan Bergara was calm and happy to hang out with his best friend. 

The door opened before he even knocked- had Shane been watching from the window? His friend looked ragged, almost. As if he hadn't been sleeping or drinking tea. 

"Hey what's-"the man who was 80% leg grabbed him and pulled him inside into the living room. "Shane, what the fuck- "

"I need you to fact check this guy." 

What-? 

Waiting on Shane's couch, sitting back with his legs crossed. Dressed in a fancy black suit, his bright red tie made Ryan think of blood.  
Like he had just cut someone's flesh wide open. 

 

"Ryan Bergara- I'm a fan of your work." The man's voice was odd. Almost like it was incredibly old- it just didn't match the handsome face. A face which looked suspiciously familiar to-  
Ryan looked back to Shane, whose arms were crossed, and eyes were narrowed. 

When had he ever seen Shane look that pissed?

"Uh I'm sorry- who are you?"  
The man rose, and he was unbearably tall. Just a bit more then Shane. His hair was more gold then Shane's was, but the same eyes watched him. The man offered his hand, an odd kind of smile on his face. 

"Apologies, my name is Lucifer. I'm Shane's father." 

The young man turned back to Shane, frowning. He was about to ask if Shane hired someone to do this shit when the words died in his throat. 

His Unsolved co-star looked beyond enraged. 

"I thought your dad's name was Mark?" 

"So, did I, but the devil here says otherwise." 

Ryan looked between the two, a bemused look on the supposed Devil's face. God, it was like looking at Shane when he was teasing his shorter co-host. 

"And you brought me to meet your apparently satanic father- why?!" Ryan asked, his voice choked as he tried very hard not to panic. Sure, he didn't have proof this man was the devil but the power he exude? How could he not be a supernatural being?

Shane groaned, brushing his hand through his short hair in annoyance "Because I don't know anything about this shit! You're the demon expert!" 

Ryan didn't even notice the Devil about to speak when he began explaining that the Devil was actually an angel named Lucifer who fell for disobeying God-

"See! That's why I need you here!" 

The shorter host of Unsolved sighed, his shoulder's dropping. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't leave Shane when Shane needed him. 

"Alright." 

Ryan took a seat in one of the loveseats across from the couch, a coffee table (really tea table would be better for Shane). Shane continued standing, pacing obviously still on-edge. 

"Good, Ryan though you forgot I was an archangel." 

Fear was gripping his heart- Ryan could fucking murder someone and walk past an officer just fine but this? Interacting with someone claiming and quite possibly actually the Devil? That was fucking scary. 

"Uh Thanks- if you're really who you say you are then is Shane a Cambion or a Nephilim?" 

"A Nephilim, and an exceptionally powerful one of course." 

Ryan could feel Shane behind him, leaning over to ask what a Nephilim was.  
"It's the offspring of an Angel- in this case an archangel and a human." 

"And is Shane's mom his actual mom?" 

Lucifer, who had been wearing a smirk, fell just for a moment.  
"No, the woman who raised Shane is his actually his aunt. Though neither of his adoptive parents remember this. Nor do they remember his mother." 

Ryan practically felt Shane roll his eyes at that. 

"How convenient" the young apparent Nephilim muttered. 

"Shane, please. I realize you have never known any of this in your life before. But how else can you explain attracting someone like Ryan to you?"

 

"What, because he believes in all this crap?" 

Ryan could feel his heart drop, too often in one day when he felt himself almost shaking with nerves.

Of course, the fucking father of murder and lies knew what Ryan was. 

What Ryan did. 

Who Ryan killed. 

The Devil grinned again, looking from Shane to Ryan for the first time since Ryan came here. 

"Not at all, my son- though it probably helps. As my son, you exude violence and madness even if it isn't intentional. Ryan is attracted to that like a moth to light simply because he relishes such emotions. Actually, I think if anything, in human terms you've made Ryan Stephen Bergara into a monster." 

Shane's gaze felt like fire on Ryan's skin. Like his eyes had become the hellfire, burning down to his damned soul. 

"Ry?" 

The Japanese-American turned back towards Shane. 

Neither of them was ready for this conversation, but it didn't look like Lucifer was going to give them a minute to fucking breath. 

"There's a reason I'm not afraid of serial killers." He muttered, meeting Shane's eyes after a moment and letting out a small gasp when Shane's eyes were black. Not just the iris, but all of it. 

He was out of his seat in a moment, at Shane's side looking into his eyes trying to make sure the other popcorn lover was okay. 

"Shit-are you okay?"

Shane didn't seem to realize what Ryan was talking about, he blinked a few times. 

"Ryan- what?" Shane's confusion just mounted when Ryan collapsed, his eyes closed and seemingly asleep. Easily catching his friend, despite his weak-appearing form, Shane was actually very strong. Picking him up, Ryan's head against Shane's chest. The look on Ryan's face doing something to Shane. 

The look wasn't one he got to see on Ryan's face often, a peaceful one. Like he was actually resting for the first time in god knows how long. 

"Don't worry, he's just asleep for a while." Shane looked up at the man claiming to be his birth father. 

Lucifer rose as he approached so he could lay Ryan on the couch, coming back to put a pillow under his head. 

"Son, let me show you your birth right- let me show you how you can protect your friend."  
Lucifer offered his hand. The temptation there, just waiting. 

He couldn't explain how but even before he called Ryan, Shane believed the stranger. 

Something deep within him, a raging inferno that Shane refused to ever acknowledge, which increased when Lucifer first spoke. 

Shane just didn't want to experience this alone, as cowardly as it was, he used whatever excuse he could think of to get Ryan here. Though, partially, Shane admitted, Ryan's knowledge on these things was very helpful- for once. 

Whether it was correct to say this felt right or not, Shane wanted to go along with it. 

Looking back at Ryan, his stupid best friend, who now was not only in danger of being taken from him by the police- but now by ghosts and demons and whatever else was fucking real. 

The Nephilim kneeled down to press a kiss to Ryan's forehead, promising he'd be back, then turned to take the offered hand. 

As darkness overtook him, fire surging through his veins, Shane thought "No going back now."

**Author's Note:**

> So, what are boundaries again? I told myself I'd never write RPF and yet here we are. Whatever.  
> I am not as knowledgeable on Ryan and Shane as I am on actual fictional characters so please excuse an inaccuracies. Except, ya know, them being gay for each other, Ryan being a killer, and Shane being the son of the devil, etc.


End file.
